Fragile heart
by angel-cute
Summary: Miyu left Kanata with apromise that they will meet after two years. What if Miyu come back? Will he treat her the same as before? or Will he follow his heart?.kanata x Miyu.


Chapter 1: the promise

It was a rainy morning when Kanata woke up. He didn't want to go to school this morning. After 2 years of being alone…he is still lonely. He had felt that there is no one left for him except his friend Santa. But he still felt that something's missing.

After Miyu left he promised that he will wait for her.

FLASHBACK:

_It was a peaceful evening when Kanata decided to admire the stars right there in the roof. The place was so quite he can only hear the fire flies and feel the cold breeze of wind. Kanata looked up and admirde the beauty of the stars when…_

"_kanata" it was miu who was looking for kanata. "yes?" Kanata answered. "oh it's nothing. I just want to tell you that we will leave tomorrow morning." Miyu said with tears forming in her eyes. Kanata didn't answered "So I think this is goodbye" Miyu said and then started to cry. "goodbye? I don't think so" kanata said. Miu stoped crying and stared at Kanata. "goodbye are not the right words Miyu."he continued. Miyu was now confused by Kanata's words. "SEE YOU SOON" kanata said and then smiled at Miyu. Miyu on the other hand wiped her tears and returned a smile to Kanata. They stayed there in the roof just admiring the stars. "Miyu.." Kanata suddenly uttered. "huh?" Miyu said. "promise me that you will come back and we will meet again." Kanata said with a smile on his face and stared in Miyu's eyes. "I promise, after two years I will come back." Miyu replied. After a few seconds " See you soon"Kanata said. "see you soon" Miyu answered. And then Miyu rested her head in Kanatas shoulder. They were not saying any words they just want to feel the this moment, the last moment they will spend together for the next 2 years…" Miyu.." kanata whispered. "huh?" Miyu answered " nothing I just want to call your name" Kanata replied.. then again silence take over…_

_END FLASHBACK_

Kanata just stayed in the house the whole day just reading his manga. The next morning…

KRRRIIINNNGGG!!!

Kanta was waked up by the phone ring. "Hello" Kanata said lazily. "Hey son, I'm coming home this afternoon so go back home early" Hosho said to his son Kanata. "Oh what a miracle dad." Kanata replied. "oh come on kanata. " Hosho said. "ok ok , I will go back early." Kanata said. "bye son!"hosho said "bye dad see you this afternoon."kanata said before he hang up. He then started to get ready for school.

It was already 7:00 when kanata arrived at the school. "hey kanata why are you late?" A tall man with funny face asked him. "oh my father just called." He answered. "so are you ready this afternoon?" The funny man asked. "What is it for this afternoon Santa?" kanata asked. "oh man you forgot you promised me that you will help me find a gift for my penpal." Santa answered. "oh I forgot" kanata said staring at the board. "you said that you will help. Come on Kanata I don't know what to do."Santa said begging kanata. "ok I will come with you but not too long cause dad will be home this afternoon." Kanata said to stop Santa. "ok thank you Kanta you're my savior." Santa said and then went to his own seat cause the teacher arrived.

After class Kanata and Santa went to a gift shop in the mall. Kanata helped Santa find a gift for Santa's penpal. When santa was paying the item at the cashier Kanata saw a cute teddy bear with a princess outfit. He secretly took it and paid for it in the other counter and immediately hid it in the bag so santa will not notice.

"ok kanata bye. Thank you very much for your help I'm really thankful to have a friend like you. I'm sure that my penpal will like this." Santa said while leaning the gift right to this chest. "your welcome Santa. Goobye" Kanata said and immediately walked away. At the way home.." oh how I wish you are here." Kanata said while walking toward the stairs of the temple. But he suddenly stopped. He didn't believe what he had saw in the bottom of the stairs. He saw a girl with long blonde hair standing right in front of the stairs.

"M-Miyu!..."


End file.
